1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a motor vehicle. The child safety seat usually includes a child seat supported on a bottom base, and can be fastened on the vehicle seat with a seatbelt of the vehicle or a separate strap secured or provided with the child safety seat. Unfortunately, studies reveal that many child safety seats may not be properly installed in practice, which may alter the protective role provided by the child safety seat. The difficulty of properly installing the child safety seat may be due, partly, to the attachment structure or mechanism provided on the child safety seat.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved design that can facilitate the installation of the child safety seat and address at least the foregoing issues.